


Transgressions

by DittyWrites



Series: Gotham Rogues Kink Series [9]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Arkham (Video Games), Batman: Arkham - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm, Porn With Plot, Priest Kink, Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 13:37:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11464683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DittyWrites/pseuds/DittyWrites
Summary: In some twisted way, the sheer blasphemous nature of Jonathan wearing such a garb was intoxicating and, swallowing away a lump in his throat, a growing warmth low in his gut confirmed what Edward was beginning to suspect.This was turning him on.A lot.





	Transgressions

**Author's Note:**

> I can sense the vague disappointment of my Catholic mum from here.

Pulling the dark garment from its hidden position at the back of the closet, Edward brought it into the light for closer inspection. The black fabric was broken up with a white triangle of fabric which decorated the front and was bordered with strips of red fabric. In fact, it looked almost like a-

“Priest costume?”

Glancing from his reclined position on the bed, Jonathan squinted at the costume for a moment before returning to his book.

“Jonathan,” shaking the hanger, Edward had to ask, “why do you have a priest costume in here?”

“I moonlight on weekends as a wedding officiator,” Jonathan responded without missing a beat, “to supplement my income. The price of chemicals has risen in this economy.”

“Ignoring that nonsense, why is this in here? Seriously.”

“Because,” Jonathan placed his book on the bedside table, “I had an incident with the Bat many years ago and the outfit was necessary for exploiting some of his fears. Clearly. Why else would it be there?”

Shaking the hanger again, Edwards' gaze split between the fabric and the lounging man as he tried to picture a more youthful Jonathan adorning it.

Unable to reconcile the image, he elected to ask.

“Could you try it on?”

“Seriously?” Jonathan mimicked his words back to him.

“Yes.”

Sighing as he realised that he would get no peace until he had complied with the silly demand, Jonathan swung his legs over the side of the bed and held out an expectant hand until Edward placed the item within it.

Wanting to keep the reveal a surprise to himself, Edward turned away as he allowed Jonathan to slip into the long gown and adjust it accordingly. The vague sound of rustling and muttered irritations were quick to reach him and he stood patiently until an impatient cough told him that he could look.

Twisting around, Edward was momentarily struck speechless.

The dark frock combined with the stark white of Jonathans' skin was striking and Edward found it difficult to look away. Jonathans' arms were almost fully covered by the sleeves with only his hands protruding from the ends, the slim fingers appearing somewhat clawed as the clung to the edges of the fabric. The blood-red trimmings which bordered the white triangle gave the ensemble an aura of danger and foreboding as opposed to the traditional image of a forgiving and loving priest.

He looked powerful.

In some twisted way, the sheer blasphemous nature of Jonathan wearing such a garb was intoxicating and, swallowing away a lump in his throat, a growing warmth low in his gut confirmed what Edward was beginning to suspect.

This was turning him on.

A lot.

Feeling mischievous and wanting to have some fun, Edward started to run his fingers lightly around the red bordering as he invaded Jonathans' personal space, their bodies only inches apart as he leaned in towards him.

Caught off-guard by this new closeness, Jonathan narrowed his eyes.

“Edward, what are you doing?”

“Nothing.” Edward answered, his expression an absolute picture of innocence as his grip left the gown and instead concentrated on rubbing gently on Jonathans shoulders.

“Are you getting-,” Jonathan paused as he assessed Edwards' physical appearance and the sight of the dilated pupils and subconscious lip-licking was undeniable, “-oh.” He finished rather lamely but soon recovered.

“Do you find this arousing?” He asked, voice a touch lower than usual as he cottoned on to Edwards' game.

Unwilling to concede just yet, Edward tilted his head and offered a small, “Perhaps.”

Jonathan raised the level of authority in his tone as he held Edwards' eye. He also liked to play games.

“Have you been entertaining...sinful thoughts?”

The final two words were practically purred at him and Edward felt his mouth go dry. He had never been particularly religious but the potential for some decent immorality here was far too tempting. The forbidden nature of it turning him on in the most unforgiving ways and he could already feel the semi-hard state of his cock as it rested against his trousers as he started the game.

“Forgive me Father, for I have sinned.”

“And what are these sins, my child?”

“I have been having impure thoughts, Father.” Edward confessed, his tone honeyed.

“Oh?” A raised eyebrow. “And who is the victim of these thoughts?”

“You are, Father.”

Nodding his head in false consideration, Jonathan further questioned him.

“And what form do these thoughts take?”

“I often think of your hands,” Edward answered, taking one of Jonathans' hands into his own and running the tip of the index finger across his own chest, “I picture them touching me, teasing me, and making my entire body shake from wanton desire.”

“I also think of your lips,” he brought the index finger to his mouth and nipped at the end of it with his teeth, “and how much I would enjoy feeling them on my own, devouring me and making me forget my nightly prayers.”

Now fully hard, he could feel the strain of his cock as it pressed against his trousers and the confinement of it was almost too much. A quick glance down and he could see the sharp tent in the front of Jonathans' gown too and it was enough to bolster him.

“Anything else?”

Pushing Jonathan onto the bed in a seated position, Edward leaned down until his lips were brushing his ear.

“I also have thoughts about your cock,” reaching down and placing his hands beneath the gown, he pushed it upwards, his hands sliding up Jonathans' legs until he reached the upper thighs, “and how good it could make me feel.” Pushing it back the final few inches, he released Jonathans' cock from beneath and was pleased to see that he too was fully hard. “I have imagined it in my hand, in my mouth and inside me, stretching me and making me moan and cry out in pleasure and abandon.”

“And what have you done with these thoughts, child?”

“I have touched myself,” pulling away from Jonathans' ear, Edward feigned a blush as he confessed, “stroked myself to climax while picturing these sinful acts. And at the moment of climax I have often called your name, screamed it to the heavens as I came.”

Planning quickly, Jonathan growled, “Do you think you deserve to be punished for these sins?”

“Yes, Father.”

“These transgressions are rather severe,” placing his hand on Edwards' cheek, Jonathan again faked an expression of contemplation, “to use your priest in such a manner is a terrible sin. Filthy. I feel a corporate punishment would serve better than any prayer. Come here, child, and bend over.”

Shuddering with desire, Edward loosened his belt and allowed it to fall to the floor, followed by his trousers while his dark boxers were left to freely hang around his ankles. Assuming the position he had been instructed to, he lay across Jonathans' exposed knees and presented himself for punishment.

“I feel that five hits would be sufficient to remind you of the dangers of sin,” the warmth of Edward on his legs was pleasant and his cock reacted accordingly as he felt it pulse, “so let us begin.”

Swinging his hand down sharply, it collided with Edwards' unprotected ass with a resounding smack.

“One.”

As Jonathan followed through with the second smack, Edward had to hold back a moan as the stinging pain of his ass melted with the pleasure he derived from such an action and as the third smack hit, he felt a small bead of precum rub from the tip of his cock onto Jonathans' leg.

A yelp escaped him suddenly as Jonathan switched up his target and instead of his ass, delivered a stinging blow to the tops of his thighs instead.

“Four.”

A warm hand gently caressed the area which had just been struck and it dulled the pain for a moment before the hand was snatched away and returned to the area with much more force than before, causing Edward to grunt and jerk forward with the pressure.

“Five. Now, turn around and kneel before me.”

Following the instructions, Edward did as commanded as he knelt in front of Jonathan, his head tilted upwards to meet his eyes as he tactfully avoided the stiff cock which sat mere inches away from his face.

“Do you feel absolved of your transgressions, child?”

“No, Father,” Edward confessed, “If anything it has gotten worse. I want nothing more in this moment than to take you in my mouth and fulfil my fantasy.”

“Then perhaps it is divine will?” Jonathan teased. “It is better to beg forgiveness for a sin that to request permission. Look at me, you have tempted me into sin, child, so it is your duty to absolve us both. Would you like to beg for forgiveness?”

Without needed to hear a word more, Edward ducked his head down and took Jonathans' cock into his mouth. The familiar weight and size of it was welcoming as he quickly started to bob his head along it, his own lust making his actions sloppier than usual. He felt the weight of Jonathans' hand on the back of his head and he heard him unleash a soft moan as he guided Edwards' own head.

With one hand on Jonathans' exposed knee, Edward slipped his other hand downwards and started to jerk off his own cock, alternating between gentle strokes and more frantic jerking, as he sought his own release. It did not last long, however, as he felt a vice-like grip encircle his wrist and wrench his hand away.

Pausing his movements, Edward looked up at Jonathan in mild confusion.

Smirking, Jonathan released Edwards' head to wag a finger in his face.

“Masturbation is a sin.”

Eyes darting to the cock in his mouth, Edwards' gazed at it for a moment before glancing upwards at Jonathan and rolling his eyes in a dramatic fashion. Pushing his head backwards, he wiped away the small amount of spit and precum which had accumulated at the corner of his mouth to speak.

“What do you think your great granny would say if she could see us?” Edwards' voice was hoarse and his lips were plumped up from his enthusiastic actions.

“I like to think it would put her in her grave if I hadn't already accomplished that feat.” Jonathan answered honestly before gently realigning Edwards' head with his cock and entering his warm mouth again, biting his lip to keep his moans at bay.

Pausing for a moment to allow Edward to get back into a rhythm, he waited until Edward was on a downward bob before smacking the back of his head with a little force, withholding a smirk as it caused the redhead to choke slightly and release him entirely.

“What the hell?” Edward spluttered.

Unapologetic, Jonathan answered, “That was for mentioning the old crone while I am trying to get off.”

Reaching down, he grasped the end of Edwards' cock in his firm hand and started to rub his thumb around the head, causing Edward to gasp at the stimulation and buck upwards as he sought out more.

“Are you ready to continue, child?” Back in character, Jonathan was quick to return to business.

“Yes, Father.”

Licking a sordid trail up Jonathans' stiff cock as he took him into his mouth again, Edward could taste the small stream of precum which meant that Jonathan was close. Rubbing his inner thighs, Edward encouraged Jonathan towards the edge as he continued to work his head up and down his cock and it wasn't long before he felt the telltale twitch of Jonathans' orgasm.

Twisting his hand in Edwards' hair as he reached his peak, Jonathan let loose a loud groan and his grip on Edwards' cock tightened as he came. Even through his own pleasure, which was prolonged by Edwards' continual stimulation, he felt something wet cross his knuckles and he realised that Edward had also found his release. He kept his hand on the cock, rubbing the head even as Edward continued to suck him dry, until he felt Edwards' head begin to pull away from him.

Releasing his grip, he lay his hands out on the bed behind him to steady himself as a small rush of dizziness threatened him but as his vision cleared, he glanced downwards and was rewarded with the sight of Edward wiping at his own mouth delicately. His red hair was messed up, with some of it falling onto his face, and his eyes were hazy with his sated lust.

He was truly beautiful.

As Edward pulled himself shakily to his feet and collapsed on the bed to his side, Jonathan took the opportunity to fall back in a similar fashion. As he fell backwards, his gown dropped back into its original position and the weight of it felt uncomfortable on his newly-sensitive cock.

“So,” Edward asked in a tone which was heavy with tiredness but also sounded somehow smug, “was it worth trying the costume on?”

Smiling, Jonathan nodded his agreement as he shifted into a more comfortable position. Sated, he asked a question of his own.

“Do you think that counted as a cardinal sin?”

“Hmm,” Edward grinned as he tapped a finger on his chin, “I am not the one with a religious background. What do you think?”

“I think,” Jonathan answered evenly, “that you should venture through our shared wardrobe more often.”

 


End file.
